Padryk Baelyn
Major Events *Birth 858 KR (to Stanyr Baelyn and Nyami Aerys ) *Death of Father: 862 KR *Enrolled at Highward Priory: 870 KR *Azure Test (Apprentice):873 KR *Azure Test (Journeymage):876 KR *Azure Test (Magus):879 KR *Kids *Death History Padryk is the son of the Mage whose death caused the great War of Shadows between the North and South Marches. It signaled the emergence of a secret war between the forces of the Azure Council and the Keepers of the Eternal Flame. His older brother and sister, remember their father more clearly than he, but he was the only one who shared his father's ability with magic. His father, Stanyr Baelyn, along with nearly all of his Cabal were killed when he was only four in the event known as the Butchery at the Black Stag. His mother, Nyami Aerys, was worried about her son's safety but Haggar, her brother-in-law and the Baron of Brendoak , assured her that they would be safe within the city of Fallcrest. When news reached his mother and siblings that his father had died, Padryk was playing at his mother's feet with a bit of chalk. The family was devistated but Padryk frantically began writing his father's name, Stanyr, over and over again on the floor and walls. He would not stop, nor let himself be interrupted, until he had written the name one-hundred times. The sheer fact that a four year-old boy could write a name, legibly, was impressive. The fact that he could write it one-hundred times, and could count that high, was what raised the attention of the House Cleric. When the young boy was complete and the walls of their chambers were covered he turned to his family and pointed back to the writing to say "Remember". Clearly Padryk had been touched by Gizad . ''Noviciate By the time Padryk had turned twelve, in 870 KR, he was already well on his way to an education. After to his father's death, he had been taught to read and was already a voracious consumer of tomes and books. Soon after his father's death, the tower home of their Cabal, the Sons of the Stag , Baelyn Tor , was complete and he felt a great responsibility to see it filled with books and apprentices. To this end he knew that he would have to become a great wizard like his father. As he was growing up, he had developed a friendship with the young follower of Gizad, Maynard of Fallcrest. Maynard had served his father as his Secretary and knew him better than most other servants. When Padryk turned twelve, Maynard delivered a letter to the boy - a letter from his father. It had been written and sealed sometime ago and was to be delivered when the boy was old enough to begin his formal education. There was also another letter to his mother, Nyami, instructing her to make all arrangements for their son, Padryk, to study at the not at Fallcrest Priory - where he knew the boy would have already exhausted their small library - but at Highward Priory - where he had studied as a boy. Having only entered the Priory of Highward at the age of 12, he came in with a wealth of knowledge, huge potential and an incredibly larger chip on his shoulder. He had something to prove...to anyone...and it couldn't help but be seen in nearly everything he did. Within three years of enrolling at the Priory of Highward, Padryk, took and passed his Apprenticeship Test at the Conclave of 873. Apprenticeship Padryk took his Apprenticeship test at the age of 15; the youngest in the history of the Azure Council. His drive was impressive and several masters were eager to see what he could do - as well as potentially knock him down a few pegs. His ambition was, in the words of some, dangerous. Journeymage Padryk took his Journeymage test at the age of eighteen, after finishing his work with his Master Magus'' Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Noble Category:Follower/Gizad Category:Family/Baelyn Category:Character/Wizard Category:Character/Fallcrest Category:Character/Azure Council Category:Cabal/Sons-Stag